wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aeolus
HEY HEY HEY MATUUURE Aeolus is obviously not a pure NightWing. His underbelly and whatnot are a silvery White, like someone bleached it. His underbelly also has a long scar that is too rough and uneven to be caused by dragon claws that stretches from about the chest to the middle of his tail, and is located more to the right side. It is barely visible. His middle scales are a odd, dark greenish color, with silver markings between them, and the uppermost scales of his body are a lighter, teallike color. His claws, horns, and spines are marble-white and his eyes are red. The whole dragon is thin and nervous-looking, like he is constantly afraid of something. He isn’t very tall, and looks older than he really is. Aeo is too gaunt to be handsome, looks to much like a trapped animal to be attractive. His claws are normally bit down to the beds, and the way they tremor a bit doesn’t help. His scales, though clean, normally look dull and bland. He has massive bags under his eyes that are ever-prelevant, and his eyes are constantly farting around. His horns are straight and long, with no twists, and the spines that run down his back are chipped and broken in places. His tongue and the inside of his mouth are a Hey look personalityz History Aeolus was born with big talons to fill. His mother, a brilliant mathematician who make revolutionary discoveries, his father a leading medical researcher, his sister a genius in electronics and programming, his brother a successful and semi-famous psychologist. Because his siblings were so much older, it was a surprise when his mother became pregnant with two eggs. One of them, little Aeo, and one, his sister, Insomnia (Nia). Little Nia showed a vested interest in maths and sciences, proclaiming from a young age what exactly she wanted to be: a medical researcher, like her father. But Aeo didn’t show an interest in either of those, and time after time simply took art instead of higher classes. He never failed any of the classes Nia excelled at, but he wasn’t nearly passionate. Insomnia, his sister, was a genius. From a young age, she never got along with those her own age. Though she glowed with her parents praise while Aeo got less, she became jealous of his social life-he had many friends, while Nia had trouble holding conversations. She drifted from him when they were about 3 or 4, leaving Aeo to wonder why she had randomly grown cold. He preferred to make sweeping watercolors and clay sculptures while Nia studied, disappointing his parents-but he himself was happy. Over the next years, her hatred grew-though she felt terrible about it and Aeo was clueless. The young NightWing did her best to smush the feelings. When they were 12, Nia learned she had animus powers. Suddenly, she didn’t have to do her work-it was already done. That test-aced. She didn’t have to devote time to becoming a doctor, the information was already there. She grew in prosperity and praise by those around her. That same year, she fell in love with a young RainWing actor named Pomelo. He just had to nicest smile and the kindest look...but he didn’t notice her. Of course, he noticed her brother, who slowly began to like him back. Nia grew even more jealous. She enchanted dragons to be her friends, she played with them like toys. The day that her brother and Pomelo announced they were going to be mates, on their 14th birthday, it was the last straw. Insomnia enchanted her brother to make a terrible mistake that would ruin his life. She didn’t care, she saw nothing past the anger in her heart. What was there to ruin? Aeo’s parents, though loving, very much already disapproved of his occupation. His career as an artist was going well, but not to the point where it was big enough to ruin. Two weeks after she cast the spell, Aeo came up with egg. But it didn’t work out exactly as Nia planned. Pomelo stayed with him and they planned to raise it, though the fact finally condemned Aeo in his parent’s minds-having eggs meant he was settling down and there was no hope for him to become ‘what he was meant to be’-a Doctor or scientist. It was all over the news for a bit-but no one really cared about the artist son of semi-celebrities. Nia’s anger grew. And as her soul turned dark, she enacted her final revenge. The NightWing blamed her actions on her brother and enchanted Pomelo to suddenly hate Aeo and love her. They began an affair..until Aeo found out. Pomelo, uses as a puppet by his sister, kicked him out. He left without question. Nia enchanted Pomelo to always love her and only her, finally getting what she wanted. Aeo had lost everything. He took to the streets for a while. He laid his single egg in the rain, alone and in a grimy alley. With nowhere else to turn, he went back to his parents, promising to become a scientist and begging forgiveness. They accepted and allowed their son to live at their home and care for his egg while he studied. Aeolus went into a depressive state. When his daughter hatched, he named the obvious hybrid “Nevermore”, and promptly moved out, leaving his parents to raise his daughter mostly and dropping by every so often. When he was 15, he unexpectedly received a messy letter from his sister. She wanted to talk. As Aeo knew nothing of her scheme, he accepted and met with her at her house, which was a mess. Liquor bottles were strewn everywhere, and right in the middle of it all, Insomnia. Aeolus cleaned her house and gave the dragoness a shower, avoiding the oddly still Pomelo in their room. She tearfully explained everything. How she and Pomelo..well, she couldn’t love a puppet. And the real him hated her, even if he didn’t know of her scheme. Shell-shocked, Aeo demanded that his sister release his former mate and let him be his own dragon. Even if it meant forgetting him. She nodded mutely and finally let the statue go, erasing the siblings from his mind. Nia still hasn’t got his forgiveness, though she pleaded him to forgive her. Taking Nevermore, Aeolus applied to Project Starbase, wanting to get away from everything and just raise his child in peace, and please his parents for once. He lives at the station. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Mature Content Category:Content (SaltyShaker)